1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an associated system comprising an electronic card (circuit board), hereinafter TIMER PCI, providing universal operation in a type of internal-combustion engine, 2 or 4 stroke, gasoline (mono and multispark), diesel (mono and multi-injection), according to a distribution extended to up to four cylinders per card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating an engine has been performed either using commercial computers used by the general public which are limited to a range of operation of an engine defined by the car manufacturer, or using specific R&D engine test bench control equipments used by car parts manufacturers to develop all the engine control strategies with use limited to a make of car.